Hadiah Terbaikku
by Haruno Utsukushii
Summary: Hadiah apa yang akan ku terima di usiaku yang beranjak 25 tahun? Semoga itu bisa menyelamatkanku dari sebuah taruhan bodoh yang melandaku. NaruHina Fanfic!


**(a/n) Hajimemashite minna… Ketemu lagi sama saya ^^**

**Wah sekarang saya ngetik fic lagi, tapi pair NaruHina! Tapi tenang aja si couple SasuSaku masih ada di sini looooohhh… Entah kenapa susah banget ngelepas mereka dari fic yang saya tulis xDD *jiwa savers sejati***

**Umm… tentang fic ini gak tau kenapa tiba-tiba muncul saat saya sedang broken heart T^T hiks.. *nangis Bombay*. Dan perasaan Naruto di sini sama dengan perasaan saya sekarang.**

**Okelah, sekian dulu bacot gaje dari saya. Langsung aja nyoookkk… xDD**

**.**

**.**

**Hadiah Terbaikku**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by : Haruno Utsukushii**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : NaruHina slight SasauSaku**

**Genre : Romance/Humor**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Naruto POV, Gaje, Aneh, Typo bertebaran, Garing**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lets enjoy it ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

10 Oktober

Tanggal yang tepatnya jatuh pada hari ini. Tanggal yang sama dengan saat dimana aku dilahirkan 25 tahun yang lalu. Eh apa? 25 tahun? Ya, hari ini usiaku genap 25 tahun. Usia yang cukup-err.. larat maksudku 'sudah' matang untuk menikah. Tapi nyatanya aku belum juga menikah sampai sekarang. Karena aku belum mendapatkan calon istri yang akan ku nikahi. Jangankan calon istri, kekasihpun aku tak punya? Yah aku tahu aku bodoh. Aku hanya sibuk dan sibuk mengurusi pekerjaanku di kantor untuk menuruti tugas dari sang ayah tercinta.

Oh aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. Kau bisa memanggilku Naruto, Naruto-san, Naruto-kun dan lain-lain. Asal jangan kau panggil aku dengan sebutan 'Naruto-chan'. Sadarlah karena genderku adalah seorang laki-laki. Ku rasa sampai sini saja perkenalan singkatku, karena aku harus cepat turun dari pesawat dan memijakkan kakiku pada kota kelahiranku, Konoha City.

Hmm.. Satu lagi akan kujelaskan tujuanku datang ke Konoha. Ada dua alasan tentang ini. Satu, karena aku bosan berada di Suna untuk terus-menerus mengurusi kantor cabang Uzumaki Corp di sana. Ya, aku bosan! Sangaaat bosan! Dua, karena orang tuaku memintaku pulang ke sini untuk merayakan hari ulang tahunku bersama keluarga besarku dan mereka berjanji sudah mempersiapkan hadiah terbaik untukku. Oh ayolah.. paling mereka memberiku sebuah mobil mewah, rumah, apartemen, atau barang-barang mewah teranyar. Bagiku itu membosankan, karena akupun sudah mampu membelinya sendiri kapan saja. Aku harap mereka akan memberikanku hadiah terbaik yang memang sangat terbaik untukku!

.

.

.

Aku keluar dari bandara dan segera menjalankan rencanaku yang pertama. Kau tahu apa itu? Jangan coba berani menebak jika jawabanmu aneh. Tujuanku pertama adalah menemui sang gadis pujaan hatiku. Hahaha… Kau tahu dia siapa? Dia adalah Haruno Sakura. Teman saatku duduk di bangku SMA. Tak terasa sudah 8 tahun aku tak jumpa dengannya semenjak kami lulus dari SMA. Aku menyukainya dari dulu, dari saat ku satu kelas dengannya di kelas 1 SMA. Kini aku akan menemuinya dengan bertandang ke rumahnya. Aku memegang alamat rumahnya yang kudapatkan dari temanku yang juga mengenalnya. Tapi sebelum pergi, aku menaruh barang-barang bawaan di kamar hotel yang aku sewa sekarang.

Terkadang aku tersenyum sendiri membayangkan bagaimana ia sekarang. Dulu ia sangat cantik. Rambut pink cerah panjangnya, wajahnya yang putih mulus, senyumnya yang cantik. Oh aku sangat merindukan itu semua. Tapi aku tidak merindukan sifat 'monster'nya. Semoga saja kiniia berubah. Ya, semoga saja..

.

.

.

Aku telah sampai pada tempat tujuan. Kulihat sebuah rumah mewah bernomor 20 yang sama seperti yang ditunjukkan pada alamat yang kupegang. Semoga saja ini benar rumahnya. Kalau salah, bisa kupastikan si baka Sai tidak akan tenang menjalani hari-harinya. Dengan santai aku membuka gerbang pintunya yang besar dan bertemu pandang dengan Security di sana.

"Err.. Maaf. Anda siapa dan ingin bertemu siapa ya?" tanyanya dengan sopan padaku.

"Hm, aku Naruto teman Sakura dan ingin bertemu dengannya," jawabku singkat tapi jelas.

"Baiklah, silahkan masuk," ia mempersilahkanku melanjutkan langkahku. Dasar tidak sopan! Kenapa tidak mempersilahkanku masuk dan menemui sang tuan rumah? Baiklah, lupakan itu.

Aku berdiri di depan pintu besar nan kokoh. Sebelum mengetuk pintu, aku berkaca pada jendela besar di sisi pintu besar ini. Aku merapikan segala yang aku pakai dari jas hitam,kemeja oranye, dan celana hitam yang kupakai. Tak lupa mahkota kuning yang selalu berdiri di atas kepalaku aku rapikan juga agar penampilan sempurna di matanya.

Well, semuanya sudah rapid an sekarang saatnya mengetuk pintu. Satu lagi, sebelum mengetuk kukembangkan senyum terbaikku untuk menghiasi wajahku.

'Dok dok dok!'

Beberapa detik kemudian pintu itu terbuka.

"Selamat siang Sak-"

"Dobe?"

Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa suara menyebalkan itu yang kudengar? Dan sosok berambut ayam yang membuka pintu rumah Sakura? Sosok Uchiha Sasuke, laki-laki sok tampan teman sepermainanku waktu kecil.

"Teme? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyaku kesal.

Kulihat empat sudut siku-siku merah mampir di kepala ayamnya.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya sedang apa kau di rumahku?" jawabnya tak mau kalah seperti biasa.

"Rumahmu? Ini kan ru-"

"Sayang.. siapa yang datang?" sebuah suara khas yang aku hafal terdengar dari dalam rumah tersebut.

"Naruto? Hei, kapan kau datang? Apa kabar, Naruto?" suara indah itu mampir beserta sosoknya di depan kedua inderaku.

"Sa.. Sakura-chan?" jawabku kemudian bingung akan berkata apalagi.

"Sasuke-kun.. Kenapa kau tidak menyuruh tamu kita masuk?" tanyanya pada sosok menyebalkan di hadapanku.

"Hn," jawaban bodoh itu terlontar dari lidah si Uchiha.

"Naruto ayo masuk," tawar Sakura-chan padaku dengan senyum manisnya.

"Err…" kenapa aku ini? Kenapa lidahku sulit berbicara?

"Masuklah, Dobe,"

"Eh kalian sudah saling mengenal?" tanya Sakura-chan entah padaku atau Sasuke.

"Ya, dia itu si bodoh Naruto temanku semasa kecil," jelas si Uchiha sombong itu.

"Hei, namaku Uzumaki Naruto! Bukan si bodoh Naruto! Dasar ayam Uchiha!" tukasku dengan memasang tampang horror dan membuat Sakura-chan sweatdrop seketika.

"Sudah.. Sudah.. Lebih baik kita masuk dulu ya?" Sakura-chan menyuruhku masuk. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang masuk terlebih dahulu seenaknya.

Kamipun duduk di sofa pada ruang tamu yang luas ini.

"Sebentaraku siapkan mnum dulu ya? Silahkan kalian ngobrol terlebih dahulu," ucap Sakura-chan seraya beranjak dari sofanya meninggalkan aku dan Sasuke.

.

.

Hening.

.

.

"Ada hubungan apa kau dengan Sakura-chan?" tanyaku memecah keheningan sedari tadi.

"Hn. Memang kenapa jika aku ada hubungan dengannya?" jawabnya dengan nada menyebalkan seperti biasa.

"Kau temannya?"

"Bukan."

"Pacarnya?"

"Bukan."

"Suaminya?"

"Hn."

"Kakak iparnya?"

"…"

"Ad-eh apa? SUAMINYAAA?" tanyaku lebay sembari mendekatkan wajahku padanya.

"BERISIK, BAKA DOBE! AKU ENGGAK BUDEG!" teriaknya tak mau kalah lagi denganku.

"Jadi kalian sudah menikah ya?" kini ucapanku melemas setelah mendengar jawabannya tadi.

"Hn," ia memasang wajah datar seperti biasa. Menit berikutnya wajahnya berubah menjadi wajah yang menggelikan.

"Kau kenapa, Teme?" tanyaku memastikan keadaannya yang aneh.

"Kau yang kenapa? Banyak aura hitam dan ungu menyelimutimu!"

"Eh? Oh iya ya, hahahaha.." aku tertawa pahit disusul dengan wajah menggelikan lagi yang ia pasang.

"Sejak kapan kau mengenal Sakura?" tanyanya.

"Ehh? Sejak kapan ya? Aku lupa," entah mengapa kini aku merasa hilang ingatan. Kulihat dua buih keringat muncul di atas telinganya.

"Sudahlah, aku lupa kalo berbicara dengan orang bodoh sepertimu,"

"Ini minumnya, silahkan dinikmati," suara itu memotong pembicaraan aneh antara aku dan Sasuke.

"Eh tidak terima kasih, aku harus segera pulang," aku beranjak dari sofa pink empuk yang tadi kududuki.

"Kenapa cepat sekali, Naruto? Mampirlah lebih lama di sini?" tawar Sakura-chan.

Maaf bukannya aku tak mau berlama-lama denganmu Sakura-chan. Tapi kalau itu kulakukan, akan membuatku gila.

"Ayahku menelfonku untuk menemuinya dari tadi," alasan yang tiba-tiba muncul di otakku sebagai jawabanku padanya.

"Yah sayang sekali.." ku lihat wajahnya memelas. "Lain kali mampir lagi ya, Naruto?" ia kembali tersenyum padaku.

"Baiklah," jawabku dengan senyum palsu.

"Kita harus cepat pergi chek-up, Sakura.. Jangan buang waktu," ucap Sasuke dan langsung menghilang dari penglihatan kami.

"Baiklah, Sasuke-kun.. Kau bersiaplah dulu," ucap Sakura kemudian kembali tersenyum padaku.

"Kalian berdua mau pergi?" tanyaku.

"Ya, hari ini jadwalku chek kandungan,"

"Ohh..APA?"

.

.

.

Kuhisap habis minuman softdrinkku sambil terus fokusmenyetir mobilku. Aku ingin melupakan semuanya saat ku bertandang ke rumah Sakura-chan tadi. Pupuslah harapanku untuk membawa Sakura ke hadapan orang tuaku dan menikahinya. Malangnya nasibku! Lalu aku teringat dengan taruhan bodoh yang aku setujui dengan teman-teman kantorku.

'_Jika kau pulang dari Konoha sendirian tanpa istrimu. Kami akan percaya issue yang beredar bahwa kau berpacaran dengan Lee.'_

"GYAAAAAAAA!"

Huwaaa bagaimana ini? Otakku terus berjalan mencari jalan keluar untuk masalah ini. Bagaimana ini! Aku belum punya seorangcalon istri yang aku nikahi? Lalu tentang taruhan itu?

'_Naruto-kun~'_

"GYAAAA!" suara menjijikan dari laki-laki bob itu mengganggu pikiranku. Rasanya aku sudah gila!

Cukup! Stop! Masa bodoh dengan taruhan itu. Yang aku butuhkan sekarang istirahat sejenak dan mencari jalan keluar dari taruhan gila itu.

.

.

.

Aku sampai di rumah orang tuaku. Tapi tunggu, tak ada mobil terbungkus di garasi sana. Berarti bukan mobil baru untuk hadiahku. Lalu apa? Agar tidak penasaran aku akan masukkedalam rumah untk mengecek.

'Kriieett'

"Tada-"

"OKAERI NARUTOOOOOOO!"

Suara bising yang amat memeikkan telinga itu muncul dari dua makhluk yang ku sebut ayah dan ibu itu.

"Duduklah, Naruto.. Ibu dan ayah akan langsung memberitahu hadiah terbaik untukmu. Kau pasti sudah tak sabar 'kan?" Tanya ibuku yang langsung menyuruhku duduk.

"Ya.. Cepatlah beritahu apa hadiah untukku?" tanyaku malas-malas. Karena hadiahnya pasti sangat membosankan.

"Kau masih kenal dia?" tanya ayah sambil memberikan foto gadis cantik padaku.

"Hinata?"

"Bagusss!" teriak mereka dan lalu menari-nari aneh dan berputar-putar mengelilingiku membuatku sweatdrop karenanya.

"Oh ayolah cepat beritahu apa hadiahnya?' tanyaku malas sambil mulai meninggalkan mereka.

"Kalau ayah nikahkan kau dengannya, apa kau mau?"

"Eh-apa?" secepat kilat dengan Hiraishin No Jutsu yang tiba-tiba aku dapatkan ku hampiri pria foto copianku itu.

"Ayah akan menikaiku dengannya?" tanyaku penuh harapan.

Wajah mereka berubah datar. Ini membuatku heran.

"Tapi sayangnya ia akan menikah dengan seorang pemuda," ucap ayahku.

"Begitu ya?" tubuhku kembali melemas dan pergi meninggalkan mereka lagi.

"Kau tahu siapa pemuda itu?"

"Tidak,"

"Itulah kau, anakku. Kaulah yang akan menikahinya. Apa kau mau?"

Sejenak kuhentikan langkahku dan melihat kedua orang tuaku yang sedang tersenyum lepas mengharap jawaban dariku.

"Itulah hadiah terbaik untukmu di hariulang tahunmu saat ini, Nak," ujar ibuku.

Perlahan air mata keluar membasahi kelopak mataku.

"Ayah tanya sekali lagi. Apa kau mau?" tanya ayahku masih mengharapjawabam dariku.

Dengan air mata kebahagiaan yang masih mengalir, ku hampiri mereka berdua, memeluknya erat dan menjawab..

"AKU MAAAUUU!"

.

.

.

**The End**

**(a/n) Huweeeeee apa ini? Gaje ya? Aneh ya? Jelek ya? Garing? *banyak Tanya –plakk-***

**Maaf ya kalo ini ancur banget! T^T**

**Udah deh saya gak mau banyak ngomong gaje lagi. Saya tau ini pasti jelek *jedukin kepala*. Tapi aku minta reviewnya yaaaaa? xDD**

**Daaahhhh… Muuuuaaahhh *readers muntah2***

**Review pleaaseeeee…**


End file.
